


October 2nd: Scarecrow

by IvaliceForever



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Gen, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: In which Anna makes Eliza and Johann Faust dress up as scarecrows and admits a surprisingly sentimental reason besides being Faust's boss. Manta bears witness.





	October 2nd: Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt of Flufftober is Scarecrow. I wanted to write something for Shaman King as one of my gateway shonen anime.

Manta didn’t know what he expected when he arrived at Funbari Onsen, but it certainly wasn’t a tall man wearing a plaid shirt with straw sticking out of his sleeve cuffs and making a face while Headmistress Anna painted a scarecrow face on him.

“Anna…who did you sucker into being the Scarecrow _this_ year?”

“A-Anna, es juckt.” The scarecrow said miserably. The German alone told Manta that this year the fate had fallen upon Faust. It really shouldn’t have surprised him. Faust was only second to Ryu in height (even if he could really only sit most of the time nowadays). “Why can’t Ryu do it? Ich bin ein Artz!”

“Ryu is busy with food prep for the banquet and you’re the only other person that towers over half the staff. There are no patients today and to further explain why you’re doing this: I AM YOUR EMPLOYER.”

Manta saw the man deflate even further, noting that blue eyes seemed to dim. Even with therapy and being deemed certifiable enough to have his license put back in place, there were times that Faust was visibly defeated. Eliza might know what was wrong. As he was going to go ask, he noticed Anna’s features soften as she addressed Faust again in a softer, less stern tone. While incredibly rare, Anna could in fact read other people. Of those around her, the Fausts were two of the people who saw that side of her the most.

“Faust, I’m sorry for playing the ‘boss’ card like that. The reason I wanted you to be the scarecrow for today is because Eliza mentioned you felt a little left out of the fall preparations last year since you try to avoid walking on Frankensteiny when you don’t have to. I wanted to give you a way to participate without feeling like you need to have legs to be part of this. Eliza will be sitting out here with you if that makes it any better. I can’t do much about the make-up itching. That’s a good sign that the morphine is 100% out of your system now though.”

Faust smiled softly, the light returning to his azure gaze as he made a sign Manta didn’t recognize. Anna nodded and the tall blond gently wrapped his arms around her then drew back and took the brown paint and finished covering his nose.

“Danke schön, Anna. For wanting to include me while taking into consideration that I prefer not to rely on Franky. It means a lot to me, to know that I can help our growing family. That is what all of you are to me and Eliza. I will be the most welcoming scarecrow Funbari Onsen has ever seen.”

_You already are._ Manta thought with a smile. Even when his own trust in Faust had been shaky due to history, the blond proved to be a friendly man if lonely. Hearing that he thought of them as family out loud, reinforced that truth that if Eliza had never been murdered, that Faust would likely have been just some peaceful and welcoming doctor. Now though, he may still have bad lapses of sanity, but he was becoming a functional man again.

“Will you be joining us Manta?”

“GAAAH!” Manta moved so fast he was hiding behind Faust before he knew he’d moved. The blond German man laughed warmly as he lifted the small teen out from behind him and onto his lap.

“It is okay Manta-kun. It is just Eliza.”

Eliza Faust giggled as she approached. Instead of the spirit’s usual pink nurse attire, she too was wearing scare-crow like clothing due to it being nestled upon her tombstone (Faust had finally laid her remains to proper rest with the closing of the Shaman Fight, as it had always more been her spirit he longed for).

“I’m sorry Manta. I didn't mean to frighten you. I simply meant to ask if you would sit with me and Johann on the patio for a bit. It isn’t often you are able to visit us while you are so busy with your studies.”

Faust gently set Manta back down on his feet, not wanting to make him uncomfortable with their height differences. The blond had gotten much better at recalling normal people do not randomly sit their friends on their laps.

Manta looked to Anna, knowing that normally she would have him take over the front desk when he turned up.

“I don’t need you to take over the front, Pirika is in today. I think it would do you some good to sit and do nothing for a while.” Anna said before entering the building.

“Well then, shall we make you a scarecrow as well Manta?”

That was how Funbari Onsen ended up with three scarecrows that day and Manta finally got a chance to relax while learning that Faust apparently enjoyed making people jump by just barely moving between times they look at him. Who knew the man had a mischief streak that was on the normal side after all?


End file.
